Veela power, les malefoys se déchaînent
by casiopee
Summary: on connaît Drago le veela, mais si ces parents en étaient aussi sans être compagnons l'un de l'autre? Et si lucius trahissait par amour pour son seul enfant? Cela donnerait cette fic pour le meilleur et le pire!
1. Chapter 1

Rien à moi et pas pour les sous ! Se passe après les 16 ans de Drago.

Encore une histoire autour des Malefoys. Bonne lecture, attention personnage un peu OOC.

Dans les cachots du manoir Jedusort, des enfants sans défense se blottissaient contre les murs, tandis que plusieurs hommes encagoulés descendaient dans une des geôles avec un prisonnier. Insultes et coups volèrent durant les premiers temps. Les petits entendirent distinctement les mots « Traître, tu paieras, on s'amusera avec toi et ton fils… » Peu après cela, ils bouchèrent leurs oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris de douleur et se serrèrent les uns contre les autres en gémissant de peur. Personne ne les voyait, ni même les entendait jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient la masse noire des tortionnaires se reculer. Un corps nu, des cheveux blonds maculés de sang furent tout ce qu'ils virent avant qu'un d'eux ne se décide à s'amuser à leur dépend. A ce moment là, un sorcier titubant s'approcha des grilles en disant :

Laissez ces enfants en paix, si vous avez besoin de sang, venez plutôt ici. Le regard clair d'Arthur Weasley vit le corps de son ennemi au sol et se jura que ces enfants ne seraient pas les prochains. Il frémit en se demandant pourquoi l'homme en était arrivé là.

Mais avec plaisir, toi d'abord, eux ensuite…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, de l'ombre jaillit une forme vaguement humaine qui le fit tomber au sol. Un pied se posa sur sa gorge et écrasa sa carotide d'un geste sec. L'homme râla et mit de longues minutes à mourir. Mais déjà l'ombre se déplaça sans plus se soucier de sa victime et les autres mangemorts furent tués. Ils tombèrent l'un après l'autre en hurlant de douleur, se tenant la gorge, le ventre, ou la tête. Le combat ou le massacre qui se déroulait sous les yeux du père de la tribu Weasley le glaçait, cependant avant la fin, il rassemblait déjà les prisonniers encore en état de marcher, il sentait que cet envoyé était le seul moyen de sortir d'ici. La forme se rapprocha de lui sa besogne finie et murmura :

Nous allons sortir d'ici. Suivez moi. Son regard s'arrêta sur le corps de Lucius Malefoy et elle soupira.

Il me ralentira, mais je ne peux le laisser ici. Elle retourna dans la cellule et se pencha sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le souleva. Au moment où elle le tint contre elle, il délirait et n'arrêta pas de répéter « Non pas encore…laissez mon fils, ne lui faites pas de mal »

Tout ça pour son fils…laissa échapper Arthur.

La jeune femme hocha la tête même si pour elle, c'était sans intérêt. Elle s'approcha d'une fillette et lui dit :

Rebecca, c'est toi qui m'a appelé ?

Comment vous savez mon nom ?

Tu me l'as dit quand tu m'as appelé, avec le médaillon.

C'est cadeau de ma grand-maman. Elle a dit : si t'as mal, ou peur et que maman n'est pas là, prend le médaillon, sers le fort en pensant que tu as besoin d'aide.

…et je suis venue. Je m'appelle Irène. Nous allons sortir d'ici, mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes le médaillon pour que je puisse te ramener chez toi. Tu veux bien ?

Un sourire lui répondit, le premier.

Je veux la maison.

Je sais. D'abord vous allez me suivre.

De couloirs en couloirs, les enfants et Arthur suivaient silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un mur.

On est coincé !

Chut..

La jeune femme posa sa main sur le mur et se concentra tenant toujours Lucius inconscient contre elle. Le mur disparut et une clairière apparut à la place. Un fort vent secouait les arbres. Pour couvrir le bruit, elle hurla :

Mettez-vous en cercle, tenez vous les mains !

Tous s'exécutèrent.

Droit d'asile à Poudlard ! entendirent-ils la femme dire. Ils disparurent comme aspirés par le sol, pour atterir dans la Grande Salle en plein souper au moment où Dumbledore annonçait la disparition d'Arthur Weasley et Lucius Malefoy présumés morts.

Chers étudiants et professeurs, je souhaiterais que vous aidez ces enfants dans la perte qu'ils subissent et que nous déplorons tous…

BANG

Il y eut un silence.

Papa ! crièrent à l'unisson Ginny et Ron et sautèrent dans les bras de leur père, le serrant à l'etouffer.

Père ? Drago s'était approché silencieusement d'Irène et de son père. Des larmes maculaient le visage froid du serpentard.

C'est impossible, ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Irène le fixait en silence. C'est ce moment-là que choisi Lucius Malefoy pour ouvrir une paupière et murmurer :

Protégez Drago, je vous en prie.

Si vous vivez, accrochez-vous, je vous promets que votre fils ne risque rien. Irène se tourna vers la table professorale.

Messieurs, j'ai officiellement recourru au droit d'asile de Pouddlard pour arriver jusqu'ici. J'ai ici un ancien prisonnier qui a besoin de soins immédiats. Quant aux enfants, ils sont orphelins à part une seule Rebecca que je me charge de conduire à sa famille.

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de son blessé et demanda à la jeune femme de le déposer à terre, ce qu'elle fit, mais apparement l'homme ne le concevait pas ainsi car il s'accrocha à elle en s'agitant et perdant encore plus de sang.

Calmez-vous. Personne ne vous fera de mal. Je veux juste que l'on vous soigne.

La voix d'Irène eut comme un effet magique sur le malade qui se calma instantanément tandis qu'un léger halo doré entourait le couple. Sous le choc, Drago observa la jeune femme, la compagne de son père. Les gènes veela avaient reconnus l'âme sœur que son père avait cherché en vain depuis si longtemps. Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

Ces événements m'obligent à écourter le repas. Professeur Macgonagal occupez vous des petits. Arthur, je crois que Molly vous attends. Mademoiselle, Drago, je souhaiterais vous parler dans mon bureau.

Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le chaos régnait, des objets volaient.

Je ne suis liée à personne ! A personne ! Et ce n'est pas un mec qui va me dicter ma conduite !

Un veela rectifia Drago

Quoi ?

Un veela est un homme ou une femme qui trouve son âme sœur à l'odeur, père vous a reconnue. Il a cherché pendant longtemps quelqu'un qui lui corresponde. Pour ne pas devenir fou, il a pris pendant 30 ans une potion qui bridait ce qu'il était et a épousé ma mère. Vous ne pouvez pas le rejeter comme cela, ou alors vous auriez du le laisser mourir.

Je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Et je ne peux pas me lier à quelqu'un. J'ai des responsabilités et je ne le connais pas.

La famille Malefoy vous donnera tout. Argent, gloire, pouvoir, ajouta Drago espérant que cela la retiendrait.

Je suis déjà riche, mais je ne suis pas une sorcière et franchement je préfère mon monde en paix au votre répondit Irène en mentant effrontément.

Je vais appeler Narcissa Malefoy. Elle doit savoir ce qu'il se passe. En attendant de lui parler, peut-être pourriez-vous demeurer ici, votre départ pourrait être fatal à Mr Malefoy.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle lasse…

Pas vraiment non, se moqua Drago.

Quand ils sortirent, une femme attendait déjà.

Drago ! Est-ce vrai ?

Oui, mère.

J'ai tant attendu cela, quel bonheur. Je suis si heureuse mlle ?

Irène Hell….


	2. Un malefoy au lit

J'avoue que je ne vous comprends pas ! On vous annonce que votre mari a trouvé son âme sœur et vous sautez de joie ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a comme un problème dans cet énoncé ?

Je suis déjà la compagne d'un autre. La seule raison pour laquelle Lucius et moi sommes encore mariés est notre fils et le fait que mon compagnon ne puisse se dévoiler comme tel.

Espion ?

Un sourire étrange lui répondit.

Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Vous savez, les compagnons ont beaucoup plus de pouvoir que les veelas dans le lien. Et Severus…

Est diablement têtu. Une lueur de jalousie passa dans le regard de Narcissa avant qu'Irène n'ajoute : Dans ses yeux, cela se voit. Une volonté farouche d'indépendance. Je suis comme cela aussi.

Alors Lucius court à sa perte…

Sans compagne, il se laissera mourir, surtout s'il vous a déjà reconnue comme telle.

Euh…un halo doré, ça pourrait signifier… ?

Hochement de tête.

Bien, je suppose que je ne peux pas le laisser mourir. Seigneur, quand Mike va savoir cela….Oh mon dieu, je suis morte.

Qui est cet homme ?

Irène comprit le message, la vélane protégerait celui qu'elle considérait comme son seul ami.

Mon protecteur. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Lucius volontairement, jamais à un innocent.

Jurez le vous ?

Sur la magie même. Ironie du sort puisque j'en suis la gardienne pensa-t-elle très fort.

Le visage de Narcissa se détendit.

Allons lui rendre visite voulez-vous ? Il en sera heureux…

Moi peut-être moins…

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Narcissa n'eut de cesse de lui conter à quel point une union veela apportait le bonheur, la puissance, l'harmonie. Berk…

Il ne veut voir personne.

Même pas sa compagne ? La voix douce d'Irène parvint comme un songe à l'oreille de Lucius. L'infirmière la laissa passer connaissant la condition veela de son patient.

Bonjour Mr.Malefoy…je m'appelle Irène Helle, votre femme m'accompagne. Notre présence vous dérange-t-elle ? Elle se tourna vers la porte en souriant à Narcissa.

Non…s'il vous plait restez.

Vous semblez aller mieux que dans mon souvenir.

Si la peau restait blafarde, une fois lavé du sang qui couvrait son corps et les meurtrissures de son visage soigné, Lucius Malefoy pourrait presque paraître en bonne santé. Presque, car les traits du visage étaient souvent brouillés par des spasmes de douleur qu'il tentait de contenir comme son éducation lui dictait. « comme je te comprends…laisser voir, c'est choir… »

Madame Pomfresh fait des merveilles. N'est-ce pas Narcissa ?

La femme blonde était en retrait, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur soulevé par l'aura de son mari. Si sale, si souillée, comment avaient-ils pu oser !

Effectivement. Le regard des deux femmes se croisèrent et Irène comprit. Elle prit doucement la main de Lucius dans la sienne. Mollement il tenta de la retirer. Son esprit humain refusait le contact, brûlé par cette peau si douce ses sens veela voulaient plus. Ecartelé, il se laissa faire.

J'ai appris récemment que par un hasard extraordinaire, je me trouve être votre âme sœur. Sa voix se fit velour. J'ignore si je serai à l'hauteur de ce que vous attendez de moi, mais je promets d'essayer, ce ne sera pas facile, ni pour vous ni pour moi je crois. Nous…nous connaissons peu et ne sommes pas du même monde, cependant si la magie nous a réunis, il y a une raison et je pense que ma place est à vos côtés.

Ce petit discours rationnel eut un effet étrange sur Lucius, alors que rien dans ces mots ne s'apparentait à une déclaration. Il se sentit rassuré et confiant, sûr de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Puis d'une voix timide :

Est-ce vrai que les veela ont besoin de leur compagnon à leur côtés pour guérir ?

Il n'en espérait pas tant ! et ne put que hocher la tête lorsqu'elle ajouta :

Dans ce cas, votre place ne serait-elle pas plutôt dans mes appartements que dans cette infirmerie ?

Narcissa sourit dans son dos. Cette petite était maligne. Vivre à ses côtés les rapprochait physiquement sans la contraindre à fixer le lien. Il pourrait guérir et cela lui donnait du temps… pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui.

Le grand déménagement commença dès le lendemain et il faut savoir que les affaires d'un Malefoy sont plutôt nombreuses, entre les vêtements, les livres… Irène n'en pouvait plus, elle affrontait régulièrement d'atroces bestioles, mais un Lucius en chemise d'hopital qui lui ordonnait le rangement, ça dépassait sa dose.

STOP ! J'en peux plus, je pause.

L'appartement…

Est en bordel. Et ça changera demain ou sinon tu t'y mets. J'en ai soupé pour aujourd'hui.

Une joyeuse enguelade s'en suivit, Malefoy senior étant un maniaque du rangement et Irène une bordélique en puissance. Pendant ce temps, Drago avait les genoux sur la tête de sa mère et pleurait tout son soûl.

Je le hais…Je l'aime, mais il me déteste…fichu vie de merde…lien débile…m'en fous d'abord je me lierai pas…

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que sa mère excédée, lui ordonne de se relever, de se refaire un visage, puis elle fit du thé et ils discutèrent d'un plan diaboliquement malfoyen pour faire tomber le Survivant. Pauvre Harry, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

Le Pauvre Harry Survivant malgré lui assistait à ce moment même à un relucage d 'amydales entre Ron et Hermione ce qui lui laissait un goût amer, mélange de dégoût (on est en public tout de même) et d'envie (pourquoi était-il le seul célibataire du dortoir ?) Peu à peu il oublia le spectacle peu ragoutant et imagina quel petit ami il pourait avoir. Un grand brun…non blond, les noirauds lui faisaient penser à Snape et les roux…Hem…suivez mon regard C'était décidé, un grand blond, aux yeux orage et attrapeur pour qu'ils aient des points communs. Oui ce serait bien…

Hé Harry !

Qezako ?

Tu baves là…


	3. Première bourde

Voilà le troisième chapitre. merci d'avoir autant attendu! Je suis très occupée avec mon école d'ingénieur, alors je fais ce que je peux!

Bonne lecture.

- Hein ? Harry se reprit et sortit de son esprit tout blond à l'allure ravageuse. Il écouta distraitement ce que lui disait Hermione jusqu'à ce que…

- Oui ! je te le dis, un veela ! Incroyable non ? Malefoy se tape tout ce qui bouge et bientôt il n'en aura que pour son compagnon. Imagine s'il aime un gryffondor ?

- On pourra lui en faire baver…

- Ronald !

- Avoue que ce serait drôle…

- Non. Jouez avec les sentiments de quelqu'un n'est jamais drôle.

Pendant ce temps, dans une aile du château…

- Ceci est un miroir du désir, il te permettra de toujours voir ton compagnon jusqu'au lien.

- Merci mère…mais j'ai si peur.

- Je sais mon chéri, rappelle toi juste ceci, tu es un malefoy et les malefoys ont toujours ce qu'ils désirent…

- Mais je ne veux pas le contraindre !

Drago regarda sa mère comme si elle était folle et il remarqua que sa baguette émettait une lueur dorée…

Dans le dortoir de griffondor, Harry était seul et il se sentait mal. Comme abandonné, alors que ce n'était pas le cas, quelqu'un lui manquait, mais il n'aurait su dire qui. Il se laissa aller à pleurer quand il entendit une conversation…Une révélation, drago savait qui était son âme-sœur, il allait se déclarer, les sanglots redoublèrent.

- Vie merdique…pourquoi il faut que ce soit moi…snif…toujours moi…nifff marre…sniff…

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Drago se tenait là, devant lui.

- Dégage. D'ailleurs qui t'a laissé…Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Malefoy pleurait et il sentit des bras autour de lui.

- Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Je t'interdis de penser que tu ne mérites pas le bonheur. Tu es trop merveilleux pour cela. Je ne te laisserais pas…les mêmes mots encore et toujours, Harry aux anges, se calma un peu. Son ange, son veela, l'aimait. Il sourit et s'endormit entre les bras forts.

« Si facile…il suffit de laisser parler son cœur. Je l'aime. Mais je vais tuer Dumbledore, il est bien trop maigre et sa magie si instable…Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que tout volait autour de lui. »

Narcissia sourit. Son fils avait établi un premier contact plutôt positif, pas comme le sien…elle eut un rire léger.

- A quoi penses-tu Narcissia ?

- A notre première rencontre en tant qu'âmes-sœurs…

- Mmmm…je ne me rappelle plus bien, tu peux me raffraichir la mémoire…

- Avec plaisir, monsieur le rat de bibliothèque…

Baisers après baisers, le lien suivait son cours, toujours aussi fort et intense qu'auparavant, elle pensa si seulement nous pouvions avoir un enfant…

Dans l'appartement du dessus, c'était la guerre ! Furieuse Irène faisait tout exploser, se fichant pas mal de révéler ses pouvoirs au ministère, Voldemort et Dumbledore. Ce mec allait la rendre folle, non c'était déjà fait. Ce seigneur…grrr

- Je ne suis ni une servante, ni une poupée gonflable et j'ai des choses à faire. Alors je pars.

- Non.

- Ah bon ? et tu vas m'en empêcher peut-être ?

- Tu as promis !

- Oui, c'était avant que je sache à quel point tu étais insupportable, macho, borné et méprisable, un être auquel je ne pourrai jamais donné mon amour.

La détresse emplit un instant le visage de Lucius…

- Et bien pars¨ ! Ce n'est pas important, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

La porte claqua sans état d'âme et Malefoy senior se laissa glisser à terre, il sentait le lien fragile se casser et ça faisait mal, bientôt il ne put même plus dire si Irène était encore en vie, et il devint fiévreux. Incapable de se rassurer, il se releva, se glissa au lit et appella Narcissia encore et encore, pleurant contre sa propre faiblesse.

Et elle entendit son appel.

- je vais tuer cette garce…

- ton langage chérie …

- il t'emmerde mon langage, tu ne le ressens pas toi ! Il souffre.

- Il a probablement blessé sa compagne...

- Elle est partie sans raison!

- Tu n'es pas objective Narcissia, attends qu'elle revienne et va t'occuper de ton mari...Comme c'est étrange de m'entendre dire cela...

- Merci. Je t'aime..

- Grmpf.

Pendant que Narcissia s'occupait de Lucius, Irène ne chomait pas, maitresse de la source de magie ultime, elle était régulièrement amenée à combattre toutes sortes de créatures venues voler un peu de cette énergie scintillante et si puissante. Son coeur se serra un instant en sentant la douleur de son futur compagnon, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer leurs liens et devrait tout leur révéler. elle sourit, le bien allait l'emporter, mais pas à cause de la prophétie, c'était si drôle que si elle n'avait pas étée si occupée, elle se serait certainement écroulée de rire. une fois sa mission accomplie et le sermon de son protecteur achevé, elle fila directement à l'appartement s'en prendre la peine ni de se doucher ni de se changer. couverte de sang, fourbue, son énergie magique vacillante, elle transplana directement dans sa chambre avec l'intention de s'étendre et de dormir les prochaines 24h.

La première information qui parvint à son cerveau était que Narcissia Malefoy l'engueulait, pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait, mais la réaction de son mari fut surprenante! Il lui sauta presque au cou avant d'aviser sa condition et de s'agiter en tout sens.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? C'est Voldemort? Je savais que j'aurai du te suivre...Tu vas bien? Allonges-toi ce sera plus sûr.

Elle lui sourit en repensant à ses paroles d'avant. il était clair que c'était le veela qui parlait.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lucius Malefoy? Son sourire s'élargit en voyant leur tête.

- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée..

- Mais le sang...

- ...n'est pas le mien. Tout va bien. Elle se rapprocha de Lucius et prit son bras. Je suis saine et sauve, tout est ok. je prends une douche et je vais m'allonger, tu me rejoinds?

la proposition laissa Lucius sans voix. Elle ne l'avait plus touchée et encore moins proposé une telle chose depuis l'infirmerie, en fait elle était cordiale et un brin coquine. Son coeur se rassura, et il sourit. Irène pensa à ce moment qu'elle pourrait bien l'aimer...mais qu'il avait quand même un caractère de cochon...

voilà...review & enjoy me. Je vous retrouve pour la suite d'ici...euh quand j'aurai le temps.


	4. Decouverte et sentiments

Me revoilà…tout d'abord je m'excuse un million de fois pour avoir oublié cette fiction dans un coin de mon ordinateur, mais c'

Me revoilà…tout d'abord je m'excuse un million de fois pour avoir oublié cette fiction dans un coin de mon ordinateur, mais c'est comme ça et je vais essayer de me rattraper avec ce chti chapitre ? R&R comme d'hab. Ps : vous devez ce chapitre à nakajima.

Dans le dortoir de Gryffondor…

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui a laissé entrer ce sâle serpent chez nous ?

-Ce n'est pas un serpent et peu importe ! Il m'a réconforté, il m'aime ça devrait te suffire Ron !

-Il me moque de toi, je suis sûr qu'il a un plan tordu en tête.

-Tu ne vas pas oublier des années de rivalité tout de même ? lâcha Neville depuis son livre de botanique…

Dans le brouha général des garçons qui râlent au sujet de l'importun caché dans le lit d'Harry, une voix s'élève :

-Mais je crois bien que je l'aime aussi moi…

-Tu crois ? fit Ron

-Donc t'en es pas sûr.

-Là, je crois qu'on a un souci…

-Quoi Neville ?

-Malefoy…il est tout blanc…

-C'est normal chez lui.

-Non mais plus que d'habitude et ses yeux…

-Ils sont vitreux…l'infirmerie, tout de suite, excuse moi auprès de Snape…

-Hein ? Mais ça va pas ? Je vais me faire avadakadaveriser…Ron perdit la couleur verdâtre qu'il avait pris à la demande d'Harry, quand il vit celui-ci lever les yeux vers lui. Les emeraudes étaient pleines de larmes, son meilleur amie aimait vraiment la fouine…décidement la journée commençait mal et il n'était que 8h du matin !

Quelque part dans le château…

Irène se réveillait sentant un corps chaud contre le sien et gémit quand ledit corps se frotta contre elle voluptueusement quelque soit la nature du rêve de Lucius, Irène était certaine qu'elle ne voulait pas la connaître. Elle l'embrassa sur le front

-Bonjour vous…

-mmm bonjour…Le regard gris la laissa rêveuse, seigneur qu'il était beau. Il s'étira et se colla encore plus contre elle, en la serrant fort. Elle eut même l'impression qu'il ronronnait !

-Lucius…

-Oui…tout ce que tu veux…Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle le prendrait au mot un jour.

-Faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes !

Il sursauta et se retira comme s'il avait été brûlé.

-Je ne rêvais pas ?

-Et non…Mais c'était très agréable, on remet quand tu veux, enfin dès que j'aurais pu me lever et me laver.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment. Il rougissait, j'eus pitié…

-Tu n'as fait que me tenir dans tes bras, il n'y a pas de mal, par contre, rends toi présentable, il faut réunir tout le monde, j'ai des choses à vous raconter.

-Tout le monde ?

-Dumbledore, Snape, Potter, et les malefoys au complet. J'amène un invité.

Bien plus tard…

Heureusement que je sais que c'est un homme, il en a mis du temps ! Je veux bien qu'il doit être irréprochable, mais quand même trois heures dans une salle de bain ! Enfin passons…

-Voilà ! Je suis prêt

-Magnifique…Après tout je n'ai poiroté que trois heures et il trouve cela normal…affligeant pensais-je.

-Tu trouve ? Vraiment ?

-Sans commentaires. Changement de programme, il faut qu'on passe à l'infirmerie avant.

-Je savais que tu étais blessée hier ! Tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite !

-Pas pour moi, pour toi, c'est urgent il parait.

-Pourquoi on y est pas déjà ?

-Parce que tu mets trois heures pour te préparer !En route !

A l'infirmerie…

-Il va s'en remettre murmura Harry à une Narcissia en larmes.

-Je ne sais pas, seul du temps et beaucoup d'amour de ta part…et peut-être.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fis-je en arrivant Lucius sur mes talons.

-Coma magique du à une rejet de son compagnon…

-HARRY POTTER ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE !

-Je ne savais pas…il écoutait même pas, j'ai juste dit à Ron que je n'étais sûr de l'aimer et poufff, il était comme ça.

-Ce garçon est stupide.

-Severus, tu ne nous aides pas…

-Ce n'était pas le but, juste les faits.

-Ben il suffit juste que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes vraiment non ? il se réveillera…

-Ca ne marche pas, j'ai essayé, il ne réagit à rien.

-Et d'esprit à esprit ? Regards goguenards…quoi personne n'y a pensé ?

-Il faut être un maître legimens et à part Severus personne ne sait le faire ici, alors un gamin de seize ans…

-Merci Narcissia, mais je ne pensais pas à la legimencie, mais à la télépathie.

-C'est une capacité qui s'est perdu depuis des siècles, si tant est qu'elle est existée…

-Faux Narcissia, elle était réservée aux gardiennes de la magie selon la légende, ajouta Severus.

Je souris et pris la main d'Harry pour la joindre à celle de Drago et je fermai les yeux, poussant mes pouvoirs à briser les barrières de la magie vélane, et je connectai les deux esprits pendant dix secondes avant de m'écrouler...

-Je l'ai senti ! Pourquoi avoir arrêté ? J'allais lui dire !

-Me sens pas bien…Ce fut Lucius qui me retint juste à temps. C'est ce moment que choisit pour intervenir mon ange protecteur.

-Non mais t'es malade ? T'as fait tinté tous les detecteurs de magie d'ici à New York, on va se faire repérer par le ministère ! Et ce sera ta faute ! Les gardiennes ne doivent pas entrer en contact avec les sorciers, c'est la règle et tu le sais ! Comment peux-tu être aussi inconsciente…Et c'est à ce moment-là que Mike se rendit compte que dix yeux l'observaient et qu'ils étaient tous sorciers.

-On est foutu…

-Mais non…Tu viens juste de leur réveler que je suis gardienne de la magie ultime…Rien d'affolant voyons…Ils vont juste vouloir me saigner à mort et faire une fête rituelle...

-Il faut qu'on s'en aille. Tout de suite, si tu disparais assez vite, ils ne pourront pas nous retrouver.

Je soupirai.

-Bon, je vais faire les présentations : sur le lit drago malefoy, fils de Narcissia la grande blonde, compagne de Severus Rogue en noir, et femme plus pour longtemps de Lucius malefoy à ma droite, derrière toi, il y a Harry Potter dit le survivant, qui a défait Voldemort il y a longtemps. Lucius est un veela et mon âme sœur, donc pas touche. CQFD je ne risque rien ici. D'autres questions ?

-On fait quoi de tes obligations et du livre ?

-Euh…on le brûle ?

Il me regarda si méchamment que je voulus disparaître.

-De toute façon j'en aurai besoin

-Oh ? Un démon, une menace pour les barrières ou la magie ?

-Non, un rituel d'âme.

-Hors de question ! Trop dangereux.

-Il va mourir sinon.

-Qui ?

-Le gamin sur le lit ! Drago.

-La magie du manoir ?

-Il faudrait qu'il soit de la famille…Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir, mais le regard que des malefoys me confirma que je n'allais pas aimer.

-Si tu es liée à Lucius malefoy, il entre dans la famille, vous liez vos âmes…

-Ouais jusque là pas de problème…

-donc tu te lies au père et Drago entre dans la famille par procuration, lien d'âmes distendus.

-J'aime pas cette idée…Je regardai le garçon étendu, le visage anxieux de son père et ne put que me résigner…

-Bien…On va chez toi ou chez moi ?

Au prochain chapitre SEXEEEEEEEEEEEE !


End file.
